Quédate un segundo
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fic dedicado a Ana, porque ella me contó que en el rol donde ella es Sherlock habían hecho una cosa tan bonita que dije que necesitaba ponerla en fic y el resultado ha sido este.


Fic dedicado a Ana, porque ella me contó que en el rol donde ella es Sherlock habían hecho una cosa tan bonita que dije que necesitaba ponerla en fic y el resultado ha sido este.

— Quédate un segundo aquí, para hacerme compañía, quiero sentirte cerca - se escuchó decir en el 221B de Baker Street.

— ¿Por? - pregunto el mayor de los dos - dame una razón para quedarme, yo no quiero tu compasión.

— Eres lo último que pido, eres lo que mis latidos piden, eres mi último favor - el menor de los dos casi se puso a llorar. Era difícil decirle a John que sentía, ya que John no sentía lo mismo o eso pensaba el detective - necesito sentirte mío, abrázame.

— No - grito John - no y no. Hoy me he dado cuenta que no he sentido nada por ti.

— John, no me dejes - John se alejó, se marchó de casa y luego lo hizo Sherlock.

Sherlock fue al bar, se sentó en la barra y bebió, vio como copa tras copa fue llegando a encontrarse borracho. Mando un mensaje a John, aunque el medico estaba mosqueado, necesitaba decírselo.

Necesito que me vengas a buscar. Estoy algo mareado. Estoy en el parque.

John leyó el mensaje, quería ir, amaba al detective mucho, aunque le hubiera dicho que no. Así que se vistió y fue a donde Sherlock estaba.

Lo encontró sentado en el borde de la fuente con una botella de wiski en la mano.

— John que alegría me das al verte - Sherlock acerco al médico a su lado - Te Quiero.

Y ambos por el peso cayeron al agua. Sherlock se hundió bien, necesitaba sentir el agua fría correrle por las venas.

John saco al detective y se lo llevo a casa. Le dejo que el solo se desvistiera, pero después de una hora seguía con la ropa mojada, así que se la quitó y le puso ropa sepa, un pijama.

— Gracias - dijo Sherlock.

— De nada y el tonto fui yo - respondió el mayor de los dos.

Sherlock se durmió, paso una mala noche, fruto del calor que sentía. Cuando se consiguió despertar, todo era raro, la resaca le había producido un dolor insoportable acompañado de un poco de frio y nauseas.

John no estaba ya en casa y debía esperar que llegara para que alguien le mirara, no iba a ir a un hospital, de ninguna manera.

— Buenas tardes - dijo John cuando regreso de trabajar - hace una bonita noche.

Sherlock se encontraba demasiado pesado como para decir algo. Estaba acostado en el sofá y se sentía peor que por la maña.

— Cuando me arregle preparo la cena - John todavía no se había dado cuenta del estado de su mejor amigo.

— John - comento Sherlock sin levantar mucho la voz.

Una media hora después John fue a ver a Sherlock y para su sorpresa se encuentro a un Sherlock Holmes enfermo.

— Debiste haber ido a que te viera o me debiste de llamar para que viniera - John se maldecía el que Sherlock estuviera enfermo - te cuidare porque esto es culpa mía. Lo siento.

— No sientas nada - comento en susurro Sherlock - me merecí esto.

John cuido a Sherlock, le llevo a cama, le puso paños húmedos y le dio sopas. Necesitaba que el detective mejorara. Era algo que necesitaba si o si, no podía verle así.

— Sherlock, tienes que ponerte bien, tenemos casos que resolver juntos - John comentada de vez en cuando para el detective no perdiera las esperanzas.

John lloraba, no podía verle así. Un día tan cansado que estaba se acostó en el salón un rato y se durmió enseguida. Un Sherlock Holmes apareció a su lado y le asusto.

— Sherlock, ¿qué pasa? - Sherlock señalaba a las cuerdas vocales.

Intento hablar, pero no daba, se había quedado sin voz.

— Vamos a llevarte a que te miren a urgencia - Sherlock negaba con la cabeza y cabreaba a John, así que acepto el ir.

Se vistieron y fueron en taxi al hospital, allí les dijeron que Sherlock estaría sin hablar dos o tres semanas por amígdalas inflamadas, así que debía ponerse mucho hielo, hacer reposo cuanto mayor mejor.

Un día Sherlock salió a dar una vuelta, a comprar ciertas cosas. Cuando tuvo todo, mando salir a John a la puerta, le dio las flores y luego puso los carteles en los que se ponía leer.

_John, eres lo mejor_

_que me ha pasado._

_No concibo la vida sin ti._

_Por favor, se mi compañero_

_el resto de nuestras vidas._

_¿Qué me dices?_

John lloraba emocionado, en las flores había otro mensaje que leyó.

_John, _

_El amor es como una vela, se consume hasta el final y es lo que quiero, acabar la vela al final de nuestras vidas._

_Sherlock Holmes._

John le quito los carteles a Sherlock, los puso en el suelo y luego le abrazo.

—Te Quiero, aquel día que dije que no, fui un idiota - John sonrió y luego beso a Sherlock - y claro que quiero acabar la vela contigo.

Otro beso se dieron para sellar su unión, una unión que término cuando ambos murieron ya mayores.

**Espero Ana que te haya gustado y al resto también, este fic me ha gustado escribirlo, porque Ana es tan genial que quería escribirle algo. Dejar si queréis review.**


End file.
